1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an information search method and device, and more particularly to, an information search method and device based on a displayed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a capacity of a memory installed in devices and a data storage amount using cloud servers have been increased, information search methods for promptly and accurately providing information desired by users have been proposed.
However, conventional information search methods are generally performed based on user queries. Thus, easier and more intuitive information search methods are required.